Light
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Juli Kidman is running away from a creature with a spotlight as she desperately searches for Leslie, she must fight for her life while being in a state of panic.


Kidman ran down the hallway as fast as she could. Her heart felt like it was going to rip itself from her chest at the fear that is circulating in her veins. She had ran into that _thing_ again, and she found Joseph and Sebastian, but she couldn't get to them before she started getting chased.

The halls were endless, and the monsters roamed them. She tried fighting off a few and fired the remaining bullets in her gun. Now she was trying to find a place to hide. She checked the doors, but most of them were locked. Her hands were shaking so badly, and her mind swam with adrenaline.

She had to hide, she had to hide, she had to hide. She swung open a door and her ear twitched at the sound of heels tapping off the floor to her right. She closed the door quietly and grabbed open a metal locker. She squeezed herself into it and tried calming her breath and her beating heart.

She knew that she couldn't fight it. It was created by Ruvik trying to find Leslie, the distinct moaning of his name cut through the room. It's bright light and tall body slammed into the door a few times, the glass shattering before the door came loose.

Kidman sucked in a breath and bit down on her lip. She had to stay quiet, she couldn't let that thing _eat_ her like it did to the other monsters. It moved closer, its head turned to the side, body extending outward as its light shined into the locker.

Kidman clenched her teeth down, but her body was shaking so badly she couldn't stop herself. It's stomach, or whatever it was, began to open, and Kidman could see the sharp teeth and the pink inside it. Before it could attack the locker, a monster ran by, distracting it.

She couldn't stay in the locker, she knew that, and the second that thing ran out of the room. Kidman got out of the locker and moved to the side of the door, she looked down the corridors. It was to her left, eating the monster that distracted it. She had to run, so she did, down the only hallway that was on this side of the building.

The tapping of her own heels alerted it, and she moved her legs faster, noticing a vent. She grasped its handles and tugged, but as the thing drew closer, its mouth opening up. Kidman gripped the bottom and dragged it up. She crawled through the second the creature grasp nothing in its mouth.

Kidman, shaking, closed the vent. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…I have to get out of here...I have to find Leslie." She crawled through the vent and came to another section. She sniffled, trying to regain her composure before pulling at the vent and crawling out. She was in another section of the building that wasn't closed off.

She listened for any notable sounds but heard nothing. So she calmly walked down the hall, peeking in rooms, and around corridors. Her body felt loose, shaky, but okay, for now anyway. She wasn't trained for this type of exposure, but she had to do this right. Finding Leslie was the only thing that mattered.

She found an elevator and walked over to it. Pressing the button, it was slowly coming down. She waited, impatiently, but in the silence there was the clicking of heels drawing closer.

Kidman turned around, her heart picking up. "Shit. Not again." She pressed the button a few times, muttering under her breath for it to come down already.

There weren't many things lying around, but she did pick up an empty bottle. It wouldn't do her any good against this thing, but she had to try something. She gripped the neck of the bottle and stepped into the middle of the room, looking over her shoulder at the elevator, she didn't know why it was being slow.

"Leslie," it moaned, appearing around the corner, its light flickered as if it blinked.

Kidman sucked in a breath. She could do this, she had to do this, there was no going back. She should've expected this anyway, STEM was vulnerable to creatures like this, to the insane mind of a scientist who was ripped apart.

"Come after me," she yelled, finding the echo and the clicking of this creature's heels disquieting. Her hands tightened around the bottle as it moved closer to her. The sound of the elevator finally opened up, but she was so close, and she didn't think she'd make it without doing something.

This thing bent slightly, extending his head and then a strange red light appeared from its head. And for some reason, Kidman's vision began to blur, as if she was locked somewhere tight and couldn't get out, a sense of claustrophobia, urgency, and a pain on the sides of her head. Something about the light was affecting what MOBIUS had put into her, the barrier wasn't working, she was being exposed.

Her breath was stuck in her throat, and she tightened her hand on the bottle even though her fingertips wanted to go to her head instead, to ease whatever pain was enabling her.

The creature was practically a foot away from her, and even though she could barely see, she swung her arm and smashed the bottle into the side of its head. Pushing the light away from her, and clarity came back, she twisted around before this creature could affect her again and stumbled into the elevator as it was beginning to close.

It slammed into the doors a few times, but the elevator was closed and Kidman managed to press a button for the top floors, just so she can give some distance from this thing that was chasing her.

She stumbled against the wall, her breath coming out in gasps as she squeezed her eyes shut. She touched the side of her head, gritting her teeth, she let out a slow breath before opening her eyes again.

"What the fuck is that thing?" she asked herself. There was no clear answer except that Ruvik had created it, but it was standing in the room where she woke up, and it was seeking out Leslie. She couldn't think that her own influence was the creation of that thing, it wouldn't help her survive it.

Once the doors opened, she breathed calmly and walked through. Her legs were jello, and her adrenaline was making her paranoid. The silence didn't help. She wandered into a room where she found a working flashlight. The halls were pitch black, barely any light coming from any of the rooms. So she couldn't see where she was going half the time, and who she was going to come upon.

She did find a few bullets for her gun, how they appeared in this building was a mystery, but she didn't want to question it. So she loaded the gun and placed it into her holster. She felt safer now that she had a weapon on her.

Kidman searched the rooms, each one with an unlocked door. Listening to anything that could possibly attack her. She entered a room and that thing was there, standing in the center. A pulse escaped it, and all the doors around Kidman closed and were forcibly locked.

She ducked for a corner, taking out her gun. "Shit. Why can't this thing leave me alone?"

"Kidman," it moaned, drawn out with a heavy voice, its heels tapped against the floor as the light searched through the dark room.

Kidman moved along the counter and around it. She pointed her gun at the thing, and when the light came into view, she fired her gun. The bullet hit the light, and it began to thrash, before the red light appeared. Kidman ducked the second it shined toward her, and she moved to the next counter.

"Kidman." It moved throughout the room, faster than it did before, the red light stayed on, focused on each corner, seeking her out.

Kidman breathed slowly, making sure not make a sound. She looked around the counter, keeping low as she pointed the gun at the light. She fired again, the bullet hitting it in the face, the light cracking as the thing ran toward her.

Kidman gasped and started to run to the other side of the room, almost falling, she slammed against the wall. Turning around, the thing was so close to her that she fired again out of impulse and panic, the bullet shattering the light, and it's body went still. It's legs shaking as it fell to its knees and toppled on its side.

Kidman breathed heavily as she walked over to it. "Did Ruvik send you, I hope he gets the message," she slammed her foot down several times on the light, denting the it and breaking the rest of the light.

It's body stayed still, and when she knew it wasn't going to get up. She walked over to one of the doors and fired her gun at the lock. She frowned, that was it for her bullets. As she stepped through, she spotted Leslie down the hall on the other side of a glass window.

She gritted her teeth as his form began to fade away. "I have to find him before Ruvik does, I have to do this." She gave one last backwards glance at the thing that was chasing her throughout the building, knowing in some way that it was created out of her will for MOBIUS, she still had a job to do and she wouldn't let anything stop her.


End file.
